homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
100117 - Highblood Bonding
atypicalTyrant AT began trolling teasingAsperity TA at 17:40 -- AT: hi lorcan :) TA: hello......... AT: those are a lot of extra dots TA: i didn....'t put them there i don't think..... AT: oh your quirk? TA: yeah..... AT: huh it really has been a while... how are you? TA: laying in the room i trapped nyarla in for his own good before i made.... a deal.... to destroy him and ended up destroying a.... lot more.... than just him..... TA: and making another deal that ruined any chance i had.... of.... being taken seriously ever again......... AT: that sounds the opposite of healthy... explain? TA: which part..... AT: i'm sorry!! another window was blocking my view of trollian :( AT: the deal part would be a good start! TA: which.... deal......... TA: i've.... made two......... AT: wellt he first was to destroy nyarla you just said, what was the second for? TA: to get off of lohah..... AT: what? um okay what were the details of the deals are you okay sharing those TA: i didn't have time to get from lohah to.... looao so limekid.... showed up..... TA: offered me a pen in.... exchange for a.... portal..... TA: the.... pen made me be in.... this RIDICULOUS.... FUCKING SKIRT THAT I.... HATE VEHEMENTLY..... TA: and hasnt.... SHOWED THE FUCK.... BACK UP to help me get out of it..... AT: do you not have their handle? i'm sure they could get you out of the skirt TA: no.... i don't have..... TA: no..... AT: giive me a sec AT: geoselenicAdvent TA: i'll.... bother them.... later..... TA: i'm not in the mood to deal with overly peppy bullshit..... AT: understandable AT: they're not online it looks like anyway TA: they're a terror are they ever actually.... offline?..... AT: haha probably not TA: anyways..... TA: enough about my existensial bullshit..... AT: i don't mind listening, it sounds like you've got a lot on your plate TA: it's not..... TA: no......... AT: mm? TA: i literally just stopped crying, aaisha......... TA: i don't want to go.... through that again..... AT: i'm sorry AT: how's evveryone else doing? TA: i don't know......... TA: apparently we're all.... in.... danger.... and i can't be assed to get out of my room..... TA: because i don....'t want to.... deal with the impending mental.... breakdown upon.... seeing nyarla again......... TA: since he's supposed.... to be..... TA: you know......... TA: dead..... AT: yes i know TA: besides..... TA: the floor is a great place.... to be right now..... AT: haha yes, and it's better not to wander around AT: i don't know where everyone else is but i'm more concerned with making sure the archives don't collaspe TA: serios knows where at least.... some of.... the others are......... TA: i don't.... know where anyone is..... AT: expected he's probably been in contact with them AT: that's okay AT: you miight want to move out of nyarla's room though it might make you feel better to be in your own TA: moving into nyarla's room at.... least accomplished what serios.... was demanding i.... do..... AT: pfft TA: oy'..... AT: i'm sorry TA: it.... was funny..... TA: my hands slipped.... whoops..... AT: well if you're comfortable being there then TA: comfortable is.... relative..... TA: i was.... debating on mounting these remaining body parts on the.... walls of my room......... TA: locking them.... in time so they don't decay..... AT: do you really want to do that? AT: be reminded of him every day? TA: i already am..... TA: at least this shows that i....'m better than him in.... combat.......... AT: well he was always bad in combat TA: so.... was i..... TA: but apparently.... godtiering has its.... perks..... AT: yes... TA: how are you.... doing..... AT: lorcan try not to let yourself drown in him, i know how much it hurts but obsessing over it won't help AT: it's okay to let go and heal. when you're ready TA: i'm not even..... TA: upset over him.... any more..... AT: okay TA: i'm more.... upset over.... the fact that i can't.... seem.... to get.... anything.... right in regards to......... TA: well..... TA: EVERYTHIGN..... TA: EVERYTHING*..... AT: haha you and me both AT: we can't hide from it though TA: hiding is what i do best......... AT: sure but someday you'll have to come out AT: at least to eat AT: hehe TA: i can.... eat his.... corpse..... TA: for.... now..... AT: ugh no you don't know where he's been TA: i can wash it..... AT: i don't think i even want to ever touch another cerulean AT: it's not even about washing it TA: not all of the ceruleans back.... home were horrible..... AT: it's about what it IS TA: if you're hungry enough, you'll eat anything..... AT: what if i brought you food later how about that TA: i don't even remember the last time i ate..... AT: one of the perks of godtier i think AT: don't need to eat AT: if you're not used to it though you still get hungry AT: so once the power's back on i'll bring you something is that okay? TA: i.... haven....'t.... felt hungry since i.... went.... to.... eribus' land......... TA: sure..... TA: that sounds nice..... AT: wasn't eribus's land the starving one TA: yeah..... AT: huh AT: wonder how that works for godtiers TA: i wasn....'t godtier at the time......... TA: we got pulled off of.... that pretty quickly, i think..... AT: things started happening pretty quickly yea AT: have any of the lands gotten done since i've been gone?? TA: last i heard lorrea and heliux were on heliux's land..... AT: oh good let's hope heliux has learned how to not be bad at teleporting AT: was lorrea's dreamself okay? AT: or is she... TA: shes lorrea but isn't lorrea......... AT: uum AT: okay TA: i haven't seen her in person..... TA: but i did.... talk to.... her.... once..... AT: well that sounds promising at least... TA: she seemed okay..... TA: even.... trying to ship me and heliux..... TA: again..... AT: pfft AT: well uh TA: i.... still want.... him.... dear..... TA: dead....*..... TA: what..... AT: i think you and serios would be a cute <> AT: if serios can figure things out TA: i'm <> with libby..... TA: that's kind.... of rude......... AT: oh what AT: i wasn't aware of that i'm sorry TA: oh yeah you.... were......... TA: with jack..... AT: yes TA: yeah that.... is a thing that.... happened......... TA: i don't really know how to feel about it though......... AT: understandable TA: i.... want a moirail..... TA: but i want one of my own species..... TA: i don't know..... TA: this is all.... very confusing..... AT: i would talk to libby about that AT: your friends will always be here but moirails are important AT: and libby has already lost one TA: would she understand though?..... AT: could you explain it to her? TA: maybe..... TA: it seems rude to start a.... moirallegience and then break it off just a couple of weeks later..... AT: yes AT: and if you're mostly confused... AT: speaking with her would be best, be open to keeping the moiraillegience TA: i feel.... like..... TA: serios.... understands better because he....'s a troll..... AT: understands about nyarla? or the deals? libby has dealt with both of those AT: who have you talked to more serios or libby? TA: i.... meant about moirallegience..... TA: but i've talked more to serios......... AT: i don't think libby's been given the chance to understand, i don't think it's her fault either AT: something always seems to be keeping her from other things AT: if given the chance i think she could, a Partnership is after all half moirail as well as matesprit AT: and she understands that AT: she just needs to understand it in terms without the matespritship TA: but would she understand.... if i.... ended up moirails with serios?..... TA: she was so.... resistant to a.... spades..... AT: because that's a... sexual relationship AT: it's something to ask her and honestly i think AT: libby<>you<>serios might actually work if you all were open to it and agreed TA: twinks.... are weird..... TA: maybe..... TA: i'd have.... to.... sit them both down and talk.... about feelings..... TA: and i'm..... TA: not good at that..... AT: feelings are never easy to talk about AT: but my suggestion is talk to your moirail first, that's what they're there for AT: she'll listen TA: well..... TA: as soon as she comes back..... AT: yes that's something... mm i could potentially check on her? AT: i'm the one that moved serios and i to the archives AT: it wasn't a portal which was.. interesting TA: what..... TA: would that be smart....?..... TA: i got the tl;dr version.... from serios..... AT: checking on her? AT: oh i don't mean going there personally AT: sensing her Fate more like AT: i'm not a Seer but i should be able to get some type of sense if she was alright TA: oh..... TA: that makes more sense......... TA: than going back to where you were..... AT: yes AT: though i'm worried about the people there :( TA: you're.... a good empress..... AT: i tried to be. i learned there.. i don't think i've been a good one for you all TA: none.... of us are that great at this.... point, i don't.... think..... TA: im not.... a great grand highblood.... either......... AT: you're young, and there's not much to rule over AT: we have time to learn and time to redefine what those terms mean for trolls TA: same can be said for.... you..... AT: oh i spent quite a bit of time with jack TA: time..... TA: hahahaha..... TA: what.... a laugh......... AT: mm? TA: Time..... AT: i'm not going to pretend to understand but AT: right now as lorrea said at the beginning, we don't really need an empress AT: i won't deny that as a part of myself, but ordering people around will get nothing done TA: it's funny because i....'m a bard.... of time..... AT: that's right AT: 2x godtier that'll be very powerful AT: suitable for the grand highblood lmao TA: i'm.... a destroyer..... AT: also suitable AT: does it bother you? TA: not.... really..... AT: missed that identity crisis then i'm glad! TA: it's what i....'m.... good at.... so why would it bother me?..... AT: even if it's something you're good at it can still bother you if it's something you don't want to be TA: i.... didn't want to be anything except.... a good.... moirail..... AT: ... i know AT: i'm sorry i encouraged the relationship with him TA: you didn't.... know..... AT: i should have guessed, i was already seeing the effects while i was with him how he was acting AT: i was hoping serios and him would it hit off but they argued more i think... AT: ugh being with nyarla while he went after lorrea... uugh anyways um AT: are you feeling better> TA: serios bribed me..... TA: your bribe is.... better honestly..... TA: i feel.... okay......... AT: haha what he'd bribe you with? TA: hiding me.... from Nyarla......... AT: wow i'm surprised you prefer my bribe over that haha TA: food.... is a powerful lure..... AT: ..didn't mean for it seem like a bribe aah AT: yes it is TA: hahaha..... TA: food is good......... TA: he told me to stay.... in my room and not answer the door..... TA: which is fine by me..... AT: that does seem like the best plan... somehow it concerns me though TA: why..... AT: i guess a fear you won't come out even after all this passes AT: or answer to us even when it's safe TA: once.... it passes we'll see......... TA: i.... need out of this dress..... AT: yes AT: mmm perhaps limekid will pop on soon TA: probably the best.... reason i can give for not going out......... AT: haha AT: i don't know what it looks like but if it's THAT bad AT: we can find you a better one in my hive if that's still around TA: you saw.... it..... AT: did i? TA: it's covered in human phalluses..... TA: yeah..... AT: oh damnit that's right TA: it's.... also eyebleed green..... AT: i'd blocked that memory out AT: ofc TA: i wish i could......... AT: i bet TA: if i.... could burn it, i would..... TA: but i think.... it's fireproof..... AT: drat TA: it's terror magic which..... TA: well..... TA: yeah..... AT: mmmyea AT: well we're starting to move i suppose i should let you go for now TA: okay......... TA: aaisha......... AT: mm? TA: thank you.......... AT: you're very welcome :D TA: bye......... -- teasingAsperity TA gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 20:03 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Lorcan